


Немного о разнице подходов к решению магических задач

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Humor, Magic and Science
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сколько Кругов - столько и воззрений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немного о разнице подходов к решению магических задач

Инквизитор отбросил книгу и, сопя, надвинулся на Дориана.

— Так больше нельзя, — решительно заявил он. — Надо что-то решать! Приходи сегодня вечером ко мне в спальню.

— Потрясающе! — восхитился Дориан. — И что же мы будем решать у тебя в спальне вечером? Надеюсь, не уравнения?

— Как пойдёт, — серьёзно откликнулся Инквизитор. — Кстати, обязательно попроси прийти Феликса, я захвачу Соласа — мне нужна вся палитра подходов. С Корифеем давно пора уже что-то делать. Вместе что-нибудь решим!

Он задумался, и вдруг спросил:

— Вот как у вас, тевинтерских магов, принято решать поставленные задачи? Достаточно сложные, чтобы вопрос о методах вообще вставал.

— Обычно ты ищешь единомышленников, объединяешься с ними и либо они используют тебя для решения общей задачи, либо ты — их. Вопрос лишь в том, как увернуться от необходимости жертвовать своими интересами и успеть подставить под эту необходимость кого-нибудь другого.

— Вот нас в Оствике учили, что любую задачу сначала нужно рассматривать отвлечённо, как чисто научную или техническую, — ещё более задумчиво отозвался Инквизитор. — Целый факультатив по этому поводу был...

— И как успехи?

— Ну, знаешь, рассмотреть-то не проблема, а вот решить её таким образом никто почему-то не мог. Кроме меня. Тут главное, сначала немножко выпить... но не сильно, чтобы мозги не затуманились.

— Про методики Соласа я даже спрашивать не рискну.

— И не надо! Методика ещё ничего, а как речь о методологии, тут-то и выясняется, что мы всё у эльфов спёрли, и становится как-то стыдно.

— Леди Вивьен тоже собираешься позвать?

— Неа. Она ужасная ретроградка. Какое счастье, что я учился не в её Круге! Думаю, она сожгла бы меня на костре.

 

***

 

— Итак, прежде всего необходимо выделить нашу основную цель, а затем уже двигаться в сторону поиска решений. Чего мы хотим?

— Счастья и просвещения, и пусть никто не уйдёт обиженным, — высказал свою версию Дориан, разглядывая Инквизитора сквозь стакан с лёгким кислым вином, бочонком которого сопровождался консилиум. — В принципе, можно ещё памятник. Но не золотой, это пошло.

— Да, но это всё незначительно и второстепенно, — поморщился Инквизитор. — В первую очередь мы хотим остановить Корифея, желательно с минимальными разрушениями. А лучше бы их вообще откатить назад.

— Без темпоральных игрищ, — подчеркнул Феликс.

— Без! — энергично подтвердил Инквизитор. — Темпоральные игрища вычеркиваем. Так, теперь самое интересное: как будем осуществлять задуманное?

— Настучать по голове и отнять Сферу?

— Неееет, это, во-первых, слишком прямолинейно, а потому скучно, а во-вторых слишком предсказуемо! Этого-то он и ждёт. Почему бы нам не поступить иначе... Хм, кто-нибудь здесь знает значение слова «инверсия»? Феликс, иди сюда, нас ждут великие дела.

 

***

 

Шли вторые сутки консилиума (или, как выразилась более хлёсткая и более честная Кассандра, вторые сутки шабаша). Полупьяный и весьма сонный Дориан изящно возлежал на кровати Инквизитора со стаканом вина, занимая примерно треть постели. Вторую треть постели занимали книги и свитки, третью — большая наглядная модель взаимовлияющих факторов, составленная из случайно попавшихся под руку вещей, как то: чулок Инквизитора, пустой графин, огрызок яблока, сломанное перо, коровий рог, серебряный подстаканник, переживающая наркотический трип мышь...

Хозяин спальни вместе с Феликсом стояли на коленях в окружении исписанных и исчерченных схемами листов бумаги. В запале чертили уже прямо на полу, отбирая друг у друга мелок и размахивая руками. Нить их беседы Дориан потерял несколько часов назад и с тех пор так и не смог найти. Речь там шла уже не о магии, а демоны знают вообще о чём. Возможно, о математике. Или нет. 

Время от времени до него доносились фразы типа: «оно может быть, а может и не быть безынерционным, но пусть будет...», «допустим, Корифей имеет отрицательное значение...» и «если принять, что Сфера — куб, расположенный на плоскости...». Примерно пару раз в час кто-нибудь из спорщиков вскидывался и задавал расположившемуся в кресле с книгой Соласу какой-нибудь странный, лишённый смысла вопрос, получал такой же невнятный ответ и нырял обратно в бездны вычислений.

— Да не будет там точки сходимости! — вдруг запальчиво воскликнул Феликс, которого происходящее очень оживило, он даже раскраснелся.

— Вот ещё! Конечно, будет. Не может её не быть, существуют, в конце концов, объективные законы мироздания, на них так просто заклинание не наложишь, и вообще ничего не наложишь — накладывалка коротка!

— Но эта точка по условиям задачи может быть расположена на расстоянии, кратном бесконечность плюс один, то есть бесконечно от нас удалена!

— Тем не менее, она есть!

— Она-то есть, только толку нам с неё нет.

— А это уже, прости, совсем другой вопрос! Задача в принципе решаемая, причём не одним путём, а бесконечным множеством — это ли ни высшее счастье?

Солас с тонкой усмешкой перевернул страницу и, не поднимая взгляда от текста, вполголоса заметил:

— Я бы на вашем месте подумал, где вы собираетесь взять такое количество энергии, чтобы инверсировать свою конструкцию.

— В Тени, — ни секунды не задумываясь, откликнулся Инквизитор. — Где же ещё! И самая-то прелесть в том, что конструкция будет не моя, а Корифея. И как он потом станет выдирать структурирующие фрагменты себя из глубоких слоёв Тени — тоже будет его проблемой, а не моей. А нечего потому что!

«Всё-таки в этих южных Кругах что-то есть, — одобрительно подумал Дориан, разглядывая озадаченное и даже чуточку восхищённое лицо Соласа, переваривающего выданную ему информацию. — Что-то такое... свежее. До чего додумаются мои бывшие соученики, если дать им бочонок вина и два дня времени? Максимум, до демократии и налога на нестриженные ногти. А этого я бы вообще побоялся оставлять наедине хоть с простоквашей и хоть на пять минут. Не будешь уверен, в какой мир вернёшься и вернёшься ли вообще».

Инквизитор поймал его взгляд, широко улыбнулся и сказал:

— А из неструктурирующих можно датчики активности скверны смонтировать, сейчас чертёж набросаю...


End file.
